Total drama royale
by zombiefear101
Summary: It's a all new season involving 24 new campers. They will compete in many different challenges testing all there skills. They will be surviving the old camp with a few new inhabitants running loose. *APPS CLOSE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone from the Total Drama fandom. I have been in fan fiction for a while and I'm going to try my very own version of Total Drama. Hope you like**

"HELLO VIEWERS TO CAMP WAWANAKWA"

The Camera zoom out as the camera shows the old camp looking exactly like it use to but it seems off as we see a massive ship crash somewhere in the back of the island.

Standing on the docks is un other that everyone favorite sadi… *cough*… I mean favorite Host Chris McLean.

"Yes, that's right we are coming back for another season of TOTAL. DRAMA" He grins to the camera as he walk down the docks as a speed boat drive up to the docks. 3 interns are in it but in the middle of them is a big mass. They pick it up and throw it onto the beach as they drive off.

Chris walks over to it as the mass is shown to be Chef. He is handcuff and blind folded.

"Hello… Chef"

"Chris!?… hold did you find me."

"I have my sources now get up I need help with the next season." Chris removes his handcuffs and blindfold s Chef stood glaring. "Fine but none of these maggots better touch my stuff… GOT IT CHRIS"

"I get it sheesh" Chef move back to his mess hall as Chris look as he turn to the camera's showing that eh had his finger cross. "Anyways guess what you know the 38 contestants from the last 4 seasons… yeah screw them… this season we will be bringing you 22 very new campers."

He walk off the camp looking at his two cabins. "That's right you heard new campers they will compete in a very new challenges with some twist on the way." He grins and starts to laugh evilly.

After a minute of laughing he stops coughing slightly.

"So now sit back for the most exciting season of Total Drama yet… there will be friendships, there will be rivalries, alliances will be from, love will be found, there will be betrayal of both the alliances and the heart… so set back and watch next time on…"

"… TOTAL DRAMA ROYALE"

**Hope you guys are excited well so am I. I need 21 campers cause I already have a character in this. It's a character you might know. Her name is Ruby Norman. I need 10 girls and 11 guys so send me your applications and I'll look at them no rush I won't post the next chapter until a week from now so I'll see a lot of apps and choose then and not who comes first. I will be choosing on how much I like the character and see how they will fit into this series so send me them and you might be choose**

Application:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Stereotype:

Inner Personality:

Out Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

Talents:

Strength:

Weakness:

Medical conditions:

Allergies:

Bio:

Appearance-

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Eye shape:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Facial hair:

Body:

Skin Tone:

Clothes-

Normal:

Pj's:

Swimwear:

Relationship-

Is your character single?

You want your character in a relationship?

Crush on?

Friends with?

Enemies with?

Others-

Reaction of winning:

Reaction of Losing:

What will they do with the money:

Why are they entering:

How would your character advance (like emotional, and ideally) throughout the competition (opitional)

Stuff to bring:

Idea's for challenges (optional):

Audition Tape: (optional but doing this gives you bonus points in my choices)

**Well here it is. PM me or send it through review all the information and hope you all have fun don't be mad if you person isn't going to be pick it will be tough choosing.**


	2. 1st update

**Hello everyone this is the first update these are the apps I choose that I like and I can actually see in my game. I these are the people that are so far in Royale.**

Boys

Cedric Reedy- (dcis king)

Adam Watson- (ScottAmine)

Joesph Campbell- (Grojbandian180)

Damon Bid Vice- (camp half blood 1)

Joshua Laster- (Coldshoulder19)

Leo Mihawk- (Paradokzkid)

Calton peters- (SoulfulGinger17)

Miguel Ichijo Carrideo- (Nyx's BlackRose)

Rickie Harrison- (V.I.Y.H)

Eric (needs a last name)- (Jackpot 2)

Open

Girls

Ruby Norman- Mine

Camille Rodda- (xGoldenSpiritsx)

Brianna Campbell- (Grojbandian180)

Emma Johanssen- (zoopzoop)

Amber Wood- (teatowls)

Anja Stone- (reposurgeon2)

Sophia Ichijo Belshmist- (Nyx's BlackRose)

Tamiah Holmes- (Anonymously Gorgeous)

Danielle Rein- (ObsessionGirl101)

Open

Open

**If your character didn't make it sorry but I need certain type of characters I still need 2 girls and 1 boys and if I find the ones I like I can update later today or tomorrow. Also if anyone of you want to PM about what you want for the story just PM me. Thank you for everything and I have a unique twist to this season than any of the others. Well until next time. Hope you guys like the update.**


	3. last update

Ok final three. I will have the first chapter up in a week or less. also there is one more guy so it will be 23 campers.

Boys

Eyrik Banks- (Kunnaki)

Eddy Enizo- (TDI 4 Ever)

Girls

Katrina Rose- (soulfulginger17)

Addie Smith- (TotalDramaGirl01)

Seeya soon guys


	4. Meet the Campers part 1

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to put up I have another story I'm working on but I'm finally getting around to the first chapter and it will be the classic meet the contestants. Also I want everyone to know everything is randomly selected.**

"HELLO VIEWERS" Chris Mclean spoke as he stood on the docks of shame. A grin is seen on his face as he glances out of the water.

"Welcome to an all new season of Total. Drama." His hands wave slight to add to the dramatic effect. In the back ground Chef is standing there shaking his head slightly. Chris moves down the docks.

"We have 24 brand new suc… I mean Vict… Campers! I meant Campers." Chris laughs slightly. "This year I want you to know that they won't just be competing for 1 million dollars this time and with a very graceful thanks to our sponsors they will be going for the gold of 10 Million dollars."

In the back ground Chef jaw drop looking over at Chris.

"WAIT YOU'RE TELLING ME THIESE MAGGOTS GET 10 MILLION AND I ONLY MAKE…"

"Easily Chef… remember contact."

Chef opens his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closes his mouth. Chris gave him a slight stare that turn into a grin. He turns quickly back to the camera and with a smile. "And if you haven't guessed yet we got a bucket load of money that means… bigger, even more intense, and more dangerous challenge then the last years combined."

Chris turns hearing a horn from a boat.

"And here they come…" Chris sees the boat stop at the end of the dock as contestant number 1 walks out. "Now every give a clap for our first victim… I mean camper… Tamiah Holmes"

Tamiah slowly walk out of the boat. Let's just say she would be easily to spot in a crowd. The girl is about 5,2 feet tall and her hair is long with French braids and it's white blonde. Her skin had this peach cream look to it. But what really caught Chris off was all the bright colors she had on. She was currently wearing a pair of black yoga pants with "PINK" written across the butt in hot pink, a white tank top, an unzipped gray jacket with "Flyer" in purple across the back, and a pair of white running shoes with hot pink laces. She was quite petite in stature and she had half lidded, almond shaped poison green eyes.

"Hello Tamiah welcome to the show" Chris held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm so glad to be here this will be fun." She quickly looks down at his extended hand and she left it there as she walks with this atmosphere around her.

Chris slowly looks at her and then back down at his unshaken hand before it drop. Tamiah put her luggage down and sat on it waiting with a small smile on her face.

Chris rolls his eyes slightly as Chef gave a small chuckle as the boat pulls up again. Chris, Chef and Tamiah could hear someone shuffling a deck of cards. Chris looks over. A ten was sitting there his eyes close as if he was trying to block something out as he continues to shuffle his deck of cards as he got out of the boat.

He had a slight tan, his hair is a brown with a small dash of red buzz cut, he was skinny teen and his eyes were blue. He is currently wearing a blue hoodie that is baggy, green jeans, a pure black T-shirt which has holes in it. He wears a fedora that has a few cards printed on to it, white teeth, a silver ring on his pinkie finger.

"Everyone I like you all to meet Damon Bid Vice." Chris spoke. Damon looks over seeing Tamiah and a sly grin spread across his face.

'This is the competition so far… at this rate… I got this in the bag.'

"Hello Chris" Damon also known as Vince move by him ignoring Chris's extended hand. The look of irritation spread across the host face.

Vince sat next to Tamiah getting as far from the water as possible while on a dock he pulls out his deck of cards and began to shuffle them as the next boat was coming over the horizon.

Before the boat could even stop at the docks a small figure rush across the deck of the boat as it jump up onto the railings and leap with perfect grace and balance of a ninja or a assassin landing right in front Chef and Chris.

Accidently of course the figures foot stomps right on Chef's foot making the giant cook leap up in pain holding his left foot jumping back and forth.

She was wearing skin tight dark green jeans with a thick faux leather belt built to hold alot of items on it so has some small bags attached to it. A tight black t-shirt and a camouflaged colour hooded jacket that is also pretty tight. She also wears some black boots that are pretty flexible and have good grip. She had her hood up but she let it drop seeing her very pale skin. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail that could reach her shoulders. She was pretty small those.

"This is Amber Woods our…" She walks by Chris not saying a thing. She seems quiet and she also had a calm look on her face especially after her 15 foot jump from a moving boat to the docks.

Chris slowly puts down his hand for the third time as his anger was boiling. Amber stood next to Vince. The card dealer glances at both girls. Chef is still jumping about holding his foot that may or may not be broken.

"HELLO LOSERS"

Chris turns quickly seeing the boat as landed with another contestant on it.

"This everyone is the next Contestant Col…" Chris says before he is interrupted by this new contestant.

"I'M Colton Peters remember the name because you will be giving me that prize money by the end of this." He leaps off the boat as he walks over to Chris. He stood at 6,4 being quite tall, he wore a Cyan Polo Shirt, Black jeans, grey shoes. Yeah he is that type of guy. He has brown eyes and a blonde crew-cut hair style. He had this walk of importance to him. His skin was slightly tan.

He held out his hand to shake Chris's.

"Finally someone who as some sort of…" Before he could shake it Colton pulls it away psyching him out as it move over his head walking by him as Colton laughs. Chris hand still out in the air soon turns into a fist.

As he walks by the still hopping Chef he gave him a slight shove making the cook fall into the water. He moves shoving Damon and Amber out of his way as he leans against the post.

"Hi there hotties…" Colton said referring to Amber and Tamiah who wisely ignored him. Vince on the other hand glares at him as he picks himself up. Damon shuffles his deck calming down.

"Ho cool you play cards." Colton spoke.

Damon slightly looks over at him and nods. "Yes I know many types of Card games."

"What's your favorite?"

"Classic poker" Damon spoke.

"You know what mine is… 52 card pick up." Quickly Colton move and knock all the cards out of Damon hands as they go flying into the wind. Damon looks absolutely shock. "Ho sweet ring." Colton touches Damon's ring he as on his finger. Damon face turn from shock to complete anger as he shoves Colton into the water.

Chris was watching from a distance laughing slightly. His shoulder gets poke as he turns quickly seeing the next contestant as already arrived.

Standing behind him was quite an attractive girl. Her hair was black with auburn highlights and it went down to her mid back with side swept bangs. She was wears a solid red Cami Top under a long white cardigan. She had a necklace with a microphone on it; gray boot cut jeans, and black flats. She had hazel eyes and she had a dark tan skin.

"Hey Chris" Before she could say anything else Chris took her hand and shook it. A tad bit to violently. Confused the girl watch the host as he leers back at the campers but then looks back and with a smile says.

"Our next Contestant is our Athletic chick, Camille Rodda" She shook off the hand shake as she smiles over but frowns seeing that that one was in bright pink, another was standing alone by the edge of the dock with a hoodie and the last two boys were glaring at each other and one was wet.

*Confession: Camille* "I have a feeling this is going to be a long few months."

*Confession: Colton* "There are so many girls I am loving this… however the only stick in the mud would be that Damon guy… I can't wait to show him whose boss around here." He is still dripping wet but he stands happily as he glances out with a devious grin.

*Confession: Damon* He comes in trying to fix the cards at Colton threw. "I hate that guy" He stands there for a bit until the camera turns off.

Camille moves over to them with a smile on her face as she sits by Tamiah and Damon as he is wisely sitting away from Colton who was annoying Amber.

Chris getting annoyed with all the contestants getting camera time he looks over at the camera man. "Hey we are on a time limit remember… anyways here comes our next two." The contestants look over as Chris announces. "The next two contestants siblings from another father its Sophia and Miguel" On the boat we see both half siblings. The Brother waves to everyone happily but his sister more or else stays quiet when the boat docks.

The brother Miguel was stood at a good average height his eyes were a deep green that you could look into them forever, his hair was deep brown and had that short messy look to it. "Hola Amigos" He spokes with a smile. He had a red soccer t-shirt on and torn jeans to match. He had brown sandals and red and yellow rope bracelets. "Let's go sis" He said walking over nonchalant with a smile on his face his appearance didn't go unnoticed by a certain Athletic girl.

*Confessions: Camille* wow

However following him was his sister she seems to be very pale unlike her brother and her hair was a blonde that was boarder lining white that went all the way down to her waist. Her eyes are a deep blue like the depths of the ocean most men would fall for. She had a blue denim jack and a black tank top under neath. She also had deep blue denim shorts and blue sandals. She also had a silver necklace.

"Hey there you two." Chris held out his hand which Miguel shook.

"Senor Chris I'm so excited to be here." Miguel shook with a smile on his face but Sophia gave a mutter as she just walk by. "Sorry about her."

"Nah its cool anyways next contestant…" We see a boy with an average body and height to him. He has spikey brown hair and brown eyes, his skin in quite pale.

"What with all the pale skins" Colton whispers but no one's responds.

He has a long white sleeve shirt underneath a red vest with some orange markings. He also has black jeans with a sword key chain on them and finally brown sneakers.

"We have Erik King!" Chris announced.

"H-Hi. My n-name is Erik King. Nice to meet you all." Erik said nervously. He says rubbing the back of his neck

"We already know that loser! Chris just said your name!" Colton said as if it was the best joke ever heard.

"S-Sorry!"

*Confession: Damon* "I cannot be the only one who hates that incompetent ape can I?"

*Confession: Sophia* "whoever that guy is… he needs to learn how to shut the heck up." She says with obvious annoyance as she rubs her forehead fighting back the headache.

Chris smiles as he looks over at the cameraman. "8 have arrived 16 still need to come but we will see the next people after this commercial break."

The Commercials play with a lot of product placing products before it returns.

Chris smiling at the camera but it turns to annoyance after Chef Whispers something to him. "Sorry to the people out there because we have a time limit we only be able to get through the next 4" He looks at the intern holding the camera. "that why you don't go to the campers every time they come on sheesh"

Chris looks at the campers. "Where did paley and hoodie go" He says seeing Amber and Sophia are missing.

"Umm… Ch…Chris they said this is stu… stupid and left…" Eric King spoke as Chris gave a sigh.

"Chef go get them"

"Why do I have to go catch those maggots?"

"Who signs your pay check?"

Chef with a sigh walks off muttering. "Everyone else stay put or your being kicked off."

Camille raises her hand. Chris stares at her for a second before finally saying. "Yes"

"What is this year dock of shame anyways?"

"We will see what everyone shows up"

Camille sits there pouting sitting next to Miguel.

Chris turns. "Ok next contestaAHH" Chris leaps back seeing that the next contestant was right behind him the whole time.

"Oh umm *cough,cough* Everyone… meet… Danielle Rein"

She is a pretty small girl with deep purple hair and eyes. Her hair short but she as some bangs covering her eyes slightly. Her skin as you could image is quite pale and she had an athletic and lean body. She is wearing a black hoodie with black under shirt, indigo jeans and black combat boots. She ALSO has a one winged steampunk pendent on.

She looks at Chris for a second never saying anything as she walks past him and sitting a bit away from everyone else. The person most freak out by her was Tamiah who face grew a bit in disgust seeing her attire. She went over.

"Hey… Dani isn't you got a… unique sense of fashion but here know what will brighten you mood." She says with a gleam as she put a pink bow in her hair Tamiah smiles.

*Confession: Danielle * She walks into the booth as she looks at the camera as she looks up at the bow that is now in her hair and looks back at the camera saying nothing but not taking it off its kinda horrifying actually.

Chris goes that weird it out look as he turns seeing the next boat coming along. "O…K everyone here comes our next contestant."

The boat horns as you see the next teen standing there and to be say the others were expecting it would be an outright lie even Chris was a bet off about what he saw. A kid who is wearing a tight, brown hoodie. He is also wearing blue skinny jeans with a chain on it, and converse shoes. There is a sword, about 3 feet long, strapped on his back. His brown leather jacket is unzipped and a black shirt that has the "World of Warcraft" logo is visible underneath it. He also has on a necklace with a shark tooth on it. He had ocean blue eyes and dark brown hair with light brown highlights he as a slight tan.

Damon and Colton said at the same time staring at the sword. "What the…"

But that wasn't even what made people shock it was the kid was running around the boat with 2 interns chasing him both arm with broom stick handles laughing having a good time as the kid is challenging them to a duel and was doing great for himself.

The boat soon stops as the kid leaps off the boat with a load. "Ta-dah" He lands perfectly as the two interns cheer sweating smiling at the kid but soon they stop clapping seeing the glare on Chris's face that make them both back down looking away.

"ANYWAYS… here is Adam Watson everybody."

The young LARPer slowly bows as he walks over shaking Chris's hand. "Hey Chris I'm excited to be here dude." Chris shakes his hand with an evil smile.

"Let's see how long until that opinion changes." Adam walks over to everyone with a smile on his face waving to everyone. Most of the boys were more or less freak out by him but many of the girls saw his handsome features.

Adam bows in a courteous way that you think a knight would do for the girls. "Ladies" Adam eyes however catch the lonely girl sitting alone with a pink bow in her hair. He walks over to her.

"Hello"

Dani looks at him saying nothing and continues to look out into the lake as Adam stands next to her.

"Who is the dork in shining armor?" Colton asks.

"Aren't you paying attention Chris just said his name." Damon said in a sarcastic remark as Colton and him stare at each other anger both in their eyes. Chef as by now returns with Sophia and Amber

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Sophia said not wanting to deal with that headache as both guys look at her quickly before looking away embarrass and mad. Sophia seems satisfied.

Miguel looks over saying. "Man those two must really dislike each other"

"Tell me about it I been hearing them bicker for a bit." Camille spoke next to him.

"My pity is to you senorita." She smirks at her as she smiles back.

"If I have to tell you I have a time limit I'm going to fire you got it." Chris whispers to the side of the camera as it turns seeing Chris standing there glaring as the kids talk Chris walks back to his end as Chef joys him.

"Now everyone I give the next two and last two of this part the Campbell twins" Chris spoke as the boat soon dock on the dock of shame as two teens got out.

To the left and the one who greets Chris first is Brianna Campbell. She was much shorter than her brother she also had long hair that curls at the end it is jet black with red streaks in it. Her eyes are brown. She had a slight curve and she had a small tan. She is wearing a Pink with silver stripes tank top, skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. She also had this dark green slouchy beanie.

"Hi Chris"

"Hello Brianna welcome to the island."

"I am so excited to be here thanks for having us… Joey come say hi."

"Fine… I'm coming Bri" He walks over his hands held a laptop as he seem to be exiting out of something and Chris eyes the faint sound of video music. Chris thinks 'oh no not another one'

Even those they were twins Joey towers over his sister in fact he might be one of the tallest in the current contestants. His skin however was pale unlike his sister and his hair was also brown and it shoulder length and shaggy a bit. But what they did have in common was the brown eyes they both share. He is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and a blue zip up hoodie and rolls up the sleeves and is wearing jeans and green converse high tops. He's also as a beanie on like his sister but it was red.

Joey just mutters a hello to Chris as he was finishing turning off his system. Both of the twins began to walk down the docks. Colton says with a smile to Bri.

"Hello there good…"

"I have a boyfriend"

Colton fell still open but no noise came out of it as he slowly shut it and with a glare looks out to the side.

The camera switches back to Chris.

"12 campers have been met and 12 to go next time. Well Colton ever learns to shut up and taking half the screen time that should be me. Why are half the campers not shaking my hand?" He looks at his hand then proceeds to smell his armpit but after she shrugs and looks back. "How will they reacts to the surprise I have in store for them… and can this host get any more attractive… well all these answers and more next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ROYALE"

Camera turns off

**I am so sorry this took… like what a month to get up but it's up now and I hope you all like this and for those who weren't introduce they will next time. Also if anyone as a cool idea or wishes to throw in there two cents just PM and I may be adding a intro don't know when but soon… well hope you all enjoyed this see you next time.**


End file.
